The Best Laid Plans Of Hedgehogs and Men
by warrioroflight16
Summary: I review games, or at least try to, with help of some Sonic characters. The next chapter 'In the year 1991...' coming soon!
1. Prolouge

I thought of this when I waited for the bus to school yesterday. I was really bored, so this is the result. I was sitting there, bored and decided to think of a story where I do game reviews and characters from games randomly jump in and random things happen.

When I thought of a good title, I had some problems. But, I found the right thing! I like Sonic the Hedgehog, and I like the book Of Mice and Men, also random things will happen. The title is…..

The Best-laid Plans Of Hedgehogs and Men!

(I was bored when I thought of this, so reviews are greatly welcomed. I only have ideas for three chapters, so new ideas are also welcome.) Let's begin with Street Fighter Alpha 3.


	2. Chapter 1

The Best-Laid Plans of Hedgehogs and Men

By warrioroflight15

The Sonic the Hedgehog series and all of its characters, locations, story, aspects, concepts, music, etc., are of Sega and AM8 (Sonic Team). Street Fighter is owned by Capcom. Aqua Teen Hunger Force is owned by Williams Street.

* * *

Chapter One: Why must you hate Street Fighter **_and _**Sonic the Hedgehog?

For the first chapter, I will be reviewing Street Fighter Zero 3.

Game Play Mechanics: 10/10

In this game, how you fight depends on what '-ism' you select.

A-ism – This is an updated version of the style used in the Zero series in general. Instead of how many buttons you press, it's what strength you use that determines how strong your super combo will be.

Example: In SFZ2, if you want to use the Shinkuu Hadouken at level 3, you had to push all 3 punch buttons together at the same time. In this one, you can just use the high punch in the command to execute it at level 3, if you have enough of course.

"This helps with the fact that the game was made to introduce a faster and strategic style.", said Shadow, who appeared of nowhere.

"Shadow? How you… oh Chaos Control. Man, if I only knew how to use it, life would be so easier for me! And good job on adding that last part. Now to X-ism...", I said.

X-ism- Inspired by the system used in Super Street Fighter 2 X (Turbo). You have a long red bar. You can only use a certain super combo once every time the meter is full. This drawback is countered by a longer guard meter, and more power in your hits.

"Wow, that's interesting." said Miles Prower, who walked through my front door.

"It is, isn't it? Just like it was back then. And V-ism…"

V-ism- the most flexible –ism. This is a major improvement of the Original Combo function from SFZ2. Using this, one can make their own personal combination attacks, without the hassle of remembering the somewhat complex commands for super combos. But, drawbacks such as…

"Dealing less damage and getting more damage, a smaller and weaker guard meter, making you have to put priority on timing your attacks. Yeah, that's definitely more for the people who move a lot or someone who confides in their ability.", said Sonic.

"Nice add-on, Sonic. I say that the 3 –ism system is great and with their own pros and cons, is really fun. I give it 10 out of 10."

Now, the story…

Story/Plot 10/10

Zero 3 explains the events right before Street Fighter 2, and events that affect the series are:

Ryu realizes the true potential he can use without the Satsui no Hadou and rejects it.

Guy accepts a new 'end justifies the means' philosophy (In Final Fight: Streetwise, he becomes a crime boss to protect his own part of Metro City.).

Nash dies when fighting Bison (He taught Guile how to use the Sonic Boom and other techniques of the Military Special Forces Training style and was his partner in the Army.)

Ken decides to get better than being flashy.

Cammy loses her memory of working for Bison.

Bison plans to get revenge on the people who ruined his plans.

Basically sets it up for Street Fighter 2. I have no comments for it. I give it 10 out of 10.

Music 7/10

I admit it's good, but it could have done better.

The themes for the characters from Zero 2 would have been better. Some would say that music is irrelevant in a fighting game, and I respect that. So, I'll just give a 7.

"Wow that was short. You sure you don't want to add anything else?" said Miles.

"No, I don't. You guys can go home or, hang out here if you want.", I said. There was an awkward silence.

* * *

Meanwhile, where Sonic lives….

* * *

"Man, I want a PS3 sooo bad!" said Charmy Bee, the absentminded but tenacious member of the Chaotix. Earlier on he tried to fight crowds of people trying to buy the new Playstation 3 with his stinger. If you were there, you would have heard him say, _'Out of my way. I deserve it more than any one else. I'm from Sega!!!'_

"Charmy, life isn't about getting material goods.", said Sally Acorn, one of Sonic's oldest friends and part of the royal family who ruled Knothole, which was on South Island(Author's Note: I'm just putting the games, Archie comic series and shows together. You know a universe where all of it coexists equally. Cool, huh?).

As if on queue, the west wall of the house exploded, and Dr. Robotnik in his machine and Metal Sonic walk in. "No, it's about taking those material goods when nobody is looking, with their backs turned the other way.", replied Metal Sonic.

"Oh, ha, ha, you are so funny."

"Did I sense a hint of sarcasm in that sentence?"

"If you didn't, you need to be fixed."

"Heheh, you and feeble attempt to be not scared…" said Robotnik.

"What about it?" asked Sally now eyes full of defiance.

"Nothing, we just think it's cute. But, we, we, uhhh…"

We don't have to act tough", Metal Sonic confirmed to make up for his creator's mistake. "Yes, we were born tough." Robotnik added on.

"Oh yeah, well then why every time we fight you, we always win?"

"Now that's just none of your concern, little lady."

That set her off. She was so mad you could say she could have caused as mush destruction as one who played through an entire Metal Slug game. Just one game, and with her bare hands alone. And we know how destructive we can be, right Marco?

"…Just go back to the story." said the leader of the Peregrine Falcons, and protagonist of the Metal Slug series Marco Rossi, wanting no part of this.

* * *

And we're back to the story!

* * *

"Alright, Robotnik Empire. I got a little comeback of my own. And it's physical!"After that, she was no longer was where she once stood. At the last minute, she was in Robotnik face as a blur, and then chaos broke loose (not Chaos from Sonic Adventure, or any of the Chaos Emeralds, Super Emeralds, Sol Emeralds, Time Stones, or **_even _**the Master Emerald were there, just the chaos where everything goes all crazy.)

* * *

Back to were Sonic, Miles, and Shadow are (My house)

* * *

The 3 anthropomorphic legends and I were sitting in the living room watching one of my favorite shows, Aqua Teen Hunger Force. It was the episode 'Remooned', when Igniknokt and Err makes another scheme to get rich quick. It is at the beginning, where we seee them on the moon, with Igniknokt spraypainting on a rock he thinks is a school.

"You ain't painting on no school, that's a damn rock.", said Err

"Well….", replied the green Mooninite.

"And I like to rock. I will rock your faaaacccee!"

Igniknokt drops the spray can. "We are bored…."

"Yes very….. Hey, let's see your Uncle Cliff", said Err

"Uncle Cliff is a roofer…."

"We can f with him all day…"

"He is confused..."

"Confused and nomaton…."

"Let us challenge his shattered view of the world."

"Man, the Mooninites are my favorite bad guys of all bad guys of this show.", said Shadow.

"Yeah, you know who's also funny? The Cybernetic Ghost of Christmas Past from the Future.", replied Sonic.

"Yeah, heh, Goblox." I added in.

There was silence.

"Where the hell did get you 'Goblox' from?" answered Sonic.

"That one episode 'The Dressing'. Where he returns and they ask who he is and he answers 'I am Turkatron. I have come from the year 9595 to save this bird that lies before you for he is the great, great, great, great grandfather…of Goblox…the turkey that's destined to lead the rebellion against master chickens.'.

"Oh yeah, that one! That was cool."

There was knocking on the door. Sonic went to answer it and found Amy.

"Hello, Sonnikku!"

"H-hey, Rosy." He replied, blushing profusely. "Come in." he opened the door for her and signaled her it was okay to enter the house.

"What are you guys watching?"

"Aqua Teen Hunger Force."

"Can I join you?"

"Sure. Wasn't like I gonna throw you out. And why would I? I like you. A lot." he said, adding the last part when Amy looked confused, her head slightly tilted to the side.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Are you not just getting my hopes up?"

"No, I'm not like that. I really, truthfully, **love you.**" He said. He then held her in an embrace so soft yet firm Amy just gave in, retuned the hug and believed him.

"So, how about on Saturday, at 5:15?", Sonic said.

"Of course." Amy answered, and then kissed his cheek.

"Woot!" he interjected.

"Ay, Sonic. Hurry up, you're missing the show." Shadow yelled.

The newly made couple made their way back to the living room.

"Hello Amy," said Shadow, Miles, and I.

"So, who's your new human friend, Sonic? Hopefully he's nothing like Chris. I always thought he was gay…"

"I thought so too. My name is Arvoyea Rick Moore, and I am another one of your many fans." he said, and shook her hand with his.

"Huh? But I thought your name was warrioroflight15!?"

"That's just my penname. The name Arvoyea is ancient Egyptian for 'warrior of light' and I am 15 years old."

"Oh I get it. That's cool to have a unique name like yours Arvoyea, with such a amazing meaning."

"Thank you, Miss Amy. So, you guys ready to watch the rest? I paused it when Sonic went to get the door."

"Wow, thanks. You didn't have to." said Sonic who was touched because his roommates never did anything nice for him because of the declining quality of his recent games.

"It was nothing; I'm used to being nice." I said, pushing the play button for the episode to continue.

* * *

Back on the TV…

* * *

"Holy Damn! What's that!?" He points to a huge object what appears to be a credit card. "That is Uncle Cliff's check from the government for being crazy.", said Igniknokt.

"Damn that's cool." replied Err.

"We must acquire it without his permission." said Igniknokt.

"Steal it," added Err.

"And blow it ……..**_over there." _**Igniknokt finished this sentence pointing at Earth during his momentary silence and added emphasis on the last four words.

* * *

In an insane asylum on the New Jersey shore…..

* * *

"Gentlemen, Behold!!! Oh, um, wait, wait!"

"What am I supposed to see?"

"There, now. Gentlemen, BEHOOOLLLLLLDDD!"

Dr Weird was trying a new invention and like always Steve was the sole victim of his bizarre antics. Dr Weird opened his garage door and was standing there. Steve was confused as to what he was supposed to notice.

"What is it?"

"AM I not INVISIBLE!?", shouted the madman in colorful and outdated villains' clothing in his trademark stance, his arms raised up like wings of a plane.

"Uh, no.", he stated clearly, waiting for a threat from his 'superior'.

"WHY **NOT!?**" he shouted.

"It's impossible to be invisible."

"Oh. BULLS!" he shouted, with his fist brandished, another one of his trademark movements, with instantly changing from calm to angry another one of his habits. Steve already knew it would be harder this month. But why was he there? We don't know. We just like the fact that Dr. Weird is hilarious as hell.

* * *

In the next chapter, I review the arcade classic, Final Fight (Woot!)! And we see what happens to Sally and Charmy when she fights back against Robotnik. And there will be more humor (if there wasn't enough in here I'm sorry.) Please read and review! 


	3. Story canceled

Because of the fact the only two reviews I have for this story are extremely negative; I'm stopping this story completely. The only reason this sucks is because I just started writing fanfiction, so it is my fault. I have never given a negative review to anyone here. But when I try, no one even tries to read it, and two people do, they reply like I have no common sense.

If you want to help me, go ahead. But saying only negative things, I will not accept. I'm already having a hard time at school, home and personal problems already, and don't need random people hate on me when they don't even know what I feel. I never did that to anyone! And if this is against the rules I'm sorry, but I'm just announcing that I'm canceling this story and/or putting it on hiatus. Congratulations, you just made feel more like nothing than I already feel. Hopefully this will be forgotten, but for now, I don't think there is a chance for me at all for my life to get better.


	4. Chapter 2

The Best-Laid Plans of Hedgehogs and Men

By warrioroflight15

The Sonic the Hedgehog series and all of its characters, locations, story, aspects, concepts, music, etc., are of Sega and AM8 (Sonic Team). Street Fighter and Final Fight are owned by Capcom.

* * *

Chapter Two: The Forgotten Classic, Final Fight! 

I would like to give special thanks to Mya the hedgie and Victoria, and RiverAiden. Because of them, I've decided to continue this fanfic! That and I just have a feeling that this will be a better chapter than the last one.

I had to revise this, for those who read this the first time. I missed some stuff in the review I felt I should have pointed out the first time around. Anyways, enjoy! If anyone's actually gonna read it...

* * *

On the night of Sonic and Amy's date… 

"Sally, can I ask you something?" Sonic said.

"What is that, but if it is what happened to your house when you came back home after helping Arvoyea out, I wouldn't know a thing." She replied, laughing crazily, at the end for her sentence, with huge anime-style sweat drops on her head, obviously trying to hide something.

"You know what, I'm just gonna break the fourth wall and bring up something from the last chapter." Arvoyea said, popping out of nowhere.

"Huh what do you mean 'last chapter'?" inquired Sonic.

"Exactly…. "

* * *

Beginning of Flashback….

* * *

"Alright, Robotnik. I got a little comeback of my own. And it's physical!" After that, she was no longer was where she once stood. At an instant, she was in Robotnik's face as a blur, and then chaos broke loose (not Chaos from Sonic Adventure, or any of the Chaos Emeralds, Super Emeralds, Sol Emeralds, Time Stones, or **_even_** the Master Emerald were there, just the chaos where everything goes all crazy.) Metal Sonic was terrified of the young woman's fury and dashed away for his personal safety 

She punched him in his face so hard the force pushed the Eggmobile he sat in over.

But what she didn't know was he was hoping for that to happen, and he pulled out a detonation device. "Ha you fell right into my trap, just as I expected so, just like I said many times in Sonic Adventure, 'Get a load of this!'". He pushed the button. Then there was an explosion…..

After she awoke from being knocked out by the explosion Sally found that a little more than half of the house was blown apart. She walked to the source of the explosion to discover Eggman jumped out of the area and somehow had another Eggmobile in place for his escape.

* * *

End of Flashback

* * *

"Meh, at least no one got hurt." Sonic said, and went back preparing for his date. Then he remembered something. "Arvoyea, are you doing a review? I would help, but, you know…" 

"That's alright." he replied

"Well, it's time for my date anyway, good luck!" And with that Sonic walked out the door (Yes he walked, isn't that weird?).

"What are you doing this time anyway, Arvoyea?" Sally inquired.

"In today's installment, I'm doing a review for…."

In the background, a poster slides into view. It depicts two young men, one, in ninja-like clothing, jumping at gang members in outdated clothing, preparing to kick them down. The other one, wearing blue jeans, a white t-shirt, and white tennis shoes, standing over a large man who's also wearing outdated clothing and appears to be bleeding from his head. There is a steel pipe near the second young man, implying that he used it to defeat the large man.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Behold! The Forgotten Classic, the original Final Fight!!!"

"Nice…" replied Sally, now interested, seeing as she played this game before, and had one hell of a time at it.

"What do mean 'nice'; it's a game from 1989. How that is something 18 years old considered something worth reviewing?" said a mysterious voice from above.

"Maybe because I chose to, Espio?" he answered, randomly throwing a broom nearby at the source, who, when was hit, fell to the ground, appeared out of nowhere and was actually just, well, Espio the Chameleon, a purple chameleon who's a member of the Chaotix Detective Agency.

"Ahh, What the hell, man!?

"Sorry, just trying to do something that may actually help me get better reception. Y'know, randomness that actually makes sense, like me hitting you with a broom just now instead of using diplomacy to settle that argument."

"Yeah right. You would've gone on a crazy fan boy explanation why people should still like us, even though we've messed up many times!"

"Wha are you talking about?" As he said this, a huge collage of screenshots from various Sonic games appeared behind him in place of the Final Fight poster. He pushed the collage aside and hid it in a nearby closet.

"Anyway", said the young man, embarrassment evident on his face, "me saying that would actually help you, in a way. Or make people hate me even more. So I have to be frank: WHAT HAS HAPPENED TO YOU SEGA!? NNOOOOOOOOOO!!! HOW COULD YOU!?"

An awkward silence ensues. Then out of nowhere everyone's favorite two-tailed fox, Miles Prower, joins us.

"Trying to make the readers laugh, you say? Well, here's my latest invention. A time machine!"

A time machine appeared in front of the poster.

"Why a time machine?"

"Arvoyea, have you ever wanted to change time for the better?"

"Yes…oh now I know! But, can I finish this review first?"

"Sure."

Miles moves the time machine with ease.

"Before we begin, I will talk about how this, and future games will be reviewed."

Learning Curve/Game play: Learning Curve basically describes the controls and tells how long someone can distinguish them. Game play is the flow of the game in general. 10 out of 10.

Plot/Characters Plot is the story, and the characters and their backgrounds are discussed 10 out of 10.

Graphics/Scenery/Music

I explain the look of the game, and its music.

10 out of 10.

Final Thoughts/Two cents/ Legacy: I give additional information, my own look at the game, and how it inspired other games, and its own sequels

10 out of 10.

Total: 40 out of 40

"Now, let's begin our review of Final Fight. Sorry if it's a little long."

Learning Curve/ Game play

There are two buttons, one's to jump, another to attack. If you repeatedly tap the attack button when hitting an enemy, you can use a combo that knocks out the enemy. You can jump, and then press the attack button to kick the enemy. When you walk to the enemy and your character grabs them, you can either hit them, or throw them. You can throw enemies at other enemies to make fights easier. If you are surrounded, pressing the jump and attack button at the same time uses the character's 'desperation attack'. But if the attack strikes an enemy, you lose a little life. You're basically dealing with a double-edged sword when you choose to use the desperation attack. The desperation attacks and throws vary between the characters.

You can also use weapons. There are three: a katana, a steel pipe, and a knife. How they are used also varies between the characters. You can pick up food to replenish life, and various objects for extra points. Whilst following in the footsteps of Double Dragon, it was an innovative and balanced game. Unlike several beat 'em ups before it, Final Fight featured very large and detailed sprites for its day, and the controls were quite fluid and simple. Beginners could take to the game quickly, yet the game was balanced and difficult enough to ensure even experts could always expect a challenge for every new play. The game also began the strength-based, speed-based, and average character variety that countless other beat 'em up and other genres derived, as one controls Haggar (very powerful yet very slow and vulnerable to attack), Guy (very agile and can use hit-and-run, yet has weak offensive power), or Cody (who balances strength and speed, being an excellent choice for beginners). It also featured very long levels and various powerful enemies that could easily crowd the screen and had several fighting tactics against the player. It was common to hear people talk of how crowds would gather to watch whoever was playing the machine at the time. One can find out their character's specific abilities though experimentation. Completing the game can take at least an hour and thirty minutes.

Score: 10 out of 10

Plot/Characters

(There are spoilers here.)

The story of Final Fight involves the abduction of Haggar's daughter, Jessica, because he would not work with Mad Gear to ensure their dominance of the streets. When the Mad Gear thug Damnd contacts Haggar and informs him, Haggar calls up his daughter's boyfriend Cody and his sparring partner Guy, and they head into the streets to bust Mad Gear's skulls, fighting their way through the hordes of goons littering the city (including the Rastafarian thug Damnd, the "Japanophile" Sodom, former Red Beret and militia leader Rolento, corrupt cop Edi. E, and the ill-tempered Abigail), to get to Mad Gear's boss, Belger. On the top floor of a large building, Cody knocks Belger out of the window, sending him falling to his death.

The original Japanese version of the Final Fight intro states that the game takes place in 1989 and provides the corresponding ages and birthdates for each of the main characters. The English language version of the arcade game's intro is a bit vague, stating only that the game takes place "sometime during the 1990s" and only provides the birthdates for the characters. The new English translation featured in Final Fight One(a port for the Game boy Advance) reverts back to the original 1989 date. Since the backstory of the Street Fighter Zero series established that the events of Final Fight occurred during the same time as the original Street Fighter set in 1987, some feel that in order for the shared fictional universe to work, the events of Final Fight must be pushed back to that specific date.

Guy: He is the 39th Bushinryu Ninpo master, and wears a reddish-orange ninja gi with red sneakers. He is of Japanese descent. He is taught that the way of a Bushinryu of Ninjutsu decrees that one must fight against evil. In the original Final Fight, Guy teams up with his training partner, Cody and the Mayor of Metro City, Mike Haggar, to save Jessica (Cody's girlfriend and Haggar's daughter) from Belger (the leader of the Mad Gear gang). He defeated the Japanese wannabe, Sodom in a famous match at an underground ring with many Mad Gear members watching (earning Sodom's eternal wrath in the process), and then goes on to Metro City's Industrial Area, where he defeats Rolento after being told he would make a good soldier. He re-unites with Haggar and Cody at the very end to defeat Belger and rescue Jessica. Once she is rescued, Guy merely walks away, his work done, but not before he knocks Cody down to allow Jessica to confront Cody.

After Street Fighter Zero 3, Guy realizes that as Bushin master, being decisive in his actions is key, morality is irrelevant. To that end, he adopts an "end justifies the means" philosophy. In Streetwise, he moves to Metro City's Japantown district and gets involved in crimes to keep his part of town clean.

Cody Travers: He is celebrated as the hero of Metro City at the end, but tells Jessica that he can't sit still while evil stalks the streets and soon thereafter leaves the city for parts unknown. This reveals that Cody is conflicted about his role as an anti-hero; being a mere adrenaline junkie who loves fighting, he is unwilling or unable to relax and accept glory when he could still be living dangerously.

In Street Fighter Zero 3, he is given the ability to use a knife lying in the middle of the stage in all of his fights, which Cody can pick up by pressing crouch and two punch buttons. This is a throwback to Cody's favored weapon in Final Fight, in which he was the best character at using knives.

Cody's A-Ism Final Destruction super move is a reference to the infamous 'infinite combo' glitch in the original Final Fight, in which a player could start an attack combo, deliver three hits, and turn around, instantly cancelling the combo, allowing the player to turn back and chain the same three hits. Repeated, this could act as an infinite combo attack. Cody mimics the attack, and accordingly, Final Destruction is a devastating move if it connects. In X-Ism, using this move replaces his moves with the original Final Fight moveset: tapping any button repeatedly performs his normal combo from Final Fight, and all his air attacks are replaced with the F+HK Crack Kick.

He also has quotes from Street Fighter Zero 3 that refer to Final Fight.

"I don't care if you're human, beast, or car! I'll take you on!"

"I saved the city, saved a girl, but couldn't save myself..."

"With so much riding on my fists, this will not be my final fight!"

"After waiting so long, it feels good to do more than two moves!"

Mike Haggar: A former "Street Fighter" turned Mayor, who has sworn to diminish the city's ever increasing crime rate after winning the election. The plot of Final Fight centers around the Mad Gear gang's attempt to manipulate the newly-elected Haggar by kidnapping his young daughter, Jessica. Instead of submitting to the gang's demands, Haggar enlists the help of Jessica's boyfriend, Cody and his friend Guy, to combat the gang and defeat their leader Belger. Of the three playable characters in the game, Haggar is the slowest and most powerful. He uses wrestling techniques such as a piledriver and the spinning clothesline (or double lariat). In addition, he also specializes in the use of a steel pipe, a pick-up weapon in the game, swinging it faster than the other characters.

Even though this is your generic' late 80's beat-em-up game, Final Fight is actually more better than most other beat-em-ups, and is on an equal level with Sega's own Streets of Rage.

Score: 10 out of 10

Graphics/Scenery/Music

The graphics are large and detailed unlike most other beat-'em-ups at the time. The same machine used for Final Fight, the CPS-1, was the same arcade machine used for the original Street Fighter 2.

The music is classic and matches the situation. Even better is that when Final Fight was ported to the Mega-CD, Sega decided to make an arranged Red Book soundtrack to take advantage of the console's ability of using the CD-ROM medium.

You'll walk through run-down city areas, subways, clubs, construction sites and…

"Can you please hurry up?", said a voice from a window. The owner of the voice was no other than Rouge the Bat, flying in trough a open window.

"Well, I'm sorry, but I'm trying to give the most detailed, unbiased review I can."

"I understand, but heed my warning."

"And that is?"

"I told the Bablyon Rogues that you think their nothing but wannabe verions of Sonic, Miles and Knuckles, who voices are retarded beyond all reason."

"What!? I didn't say that!"

"You told me yourself just last week."

"Okay, let me rephrase that. I **do **think of them as nothing but wannabe verions of Sonic, Miles and Knuckles, who voices are retarded beyond all reason, but I meant in a conctructive way. It isn't their fault, really. Sega made them."

"Hah! I told you Boss! That was the black guy that gave me a hard time the other day!"

The Babylon Rogues were standing right behind him and heard only what they wanted to hear.

"Wha-? What are talking about? I haven't even met you guys face to face until now!"

"Stop trying to lie your way out! Now see here, we have a strict policy…", said Jet.

"And that is?"

"Destroy all who mock us. Now, charrge!", yelled Wave, who was hoping to vent her frustration on something. She, yet again, had to take responsiblities as leader becuase Jet still didin't have that required discipline needed. And who else but a black guy that, despite his good intentions, was usually given the short end of the deal.

In other words, no matter what he did, he was always screwed over, or everyone would judge him wrongly and made him feel bad about himself and made him upset, so at times he became depressed. But he would act like he was happy so no one would worry. He was a very complex boy, who is mostly introverted, this is why he feels nervous around people his age, especially girls...

"Stop writing about yourself, and pay attenion! You know there's three angry birds rushing at you, and they're not Flickies!", infromed Sally, bringing Arvoyea out of his ...well he was thinking too much, okay?

"Thanks for that Sal...wait. How do you know I was writing?", asked Arvoyea.

"It's up there", she said, pointing at the exact paragraph. Then, she finally knew what she was doing. "Wow, so this is what they call 'breaking the fourth wall'.", she continued.

"Yeah, cool huh?"

"We should do this more often, like Metal Gear. That series does this more than half the time."

"Well, I'm no Hideo Kojima, but I'll try. And he's cool. If I ever become a game director, I'm citing him, Naoto Oshima, Yu Susuki, Hironobu Sakaguchi, Akiman, and Keiji Inafune my inspiration and all of my games shall be made in their honor."

"That makes sense, they made your all time favorite games.. Okay, so remember. Three angry birds, attacking you. And they aren't Flickies."

"Right. Thanks."

They rushed at Arvoyea, who, despite his valiant act of standing his ground, was taken down by Storm. Jet brandished a pair of brass knuckles, Wave took out a baseball bat, and Storm lifted a hugh steel pipe. They then procedded with the beatdown.

"Ahh, nooo, please not the steel pipe!!!" BANG! "ARRRGGHHH!!! OOWWW, that baseball bat gave me a huge splinter! Ahh, what the hell did I ever do to you for something so painful!? Come on at least tone down with the brass knuc.. oww, my throat!", yelled the unfourtunate young man.

They then started to bash in his legs.

"AHH! AAHHHHH!Get these freakin' losers off me!!!"

"Wow, Arvoyea. They must really hate this fanfic, and they really must hate you more." , said Rouge, who was laughing.

"Sally, are you still there?", said Arvoyea, who still was somehow able to talk, even though he was getting smashed into the ground by three angry anthromorphic birds.

"Yeah?", she answered.

"If you could, can you please finish this review? I don't think I'll be able to now, of course."

"Of course. I'll do it, Arvoyea. You just hang in thre…if you can."

"Thanks, I owe you one. And, Sally?"

"Yeah?"

"If I don't make it….you can have my cup of orange juice. Good luck…" As he said

this, he handed Sally notecards that had the rest of the review written on them, and pointed to a cup of orange juice on a nearby table.

"Okay, for those who wanted to know the last category's score, it was a 10 out of 10. And here's what he said for the last category.", said Sally.

Final Thoughts/Two cents/ Legacy

Arvoyea's Two Cents

This is a classic of Capcom that everyone should try at least once. Even though it gets repetitive at times, the main purpose of playing this game is to have fun beating people up alone, or with a friend.

The game's Legacy

The game was originally going to be the sequel of the original Street Fighter. The working title for the game was Street Fighter '89. The game was announced in Japanese magazines with the name Street Fighter: The Final Fight in March 1989. During the opening to the original Street Fighter II, Joe, a character from the original Street Fighter that physically resembles Cody can be seen punching Mike, another Street Fighter character. Neither character appears in Street Fighter II, but in Street Fighter Alpha 3, Cody inherits Joe's fighting moves. The Mad Gear Gang is named after the Capcom driving/shoot-em-up game Mad Gear. Cody, Guy, Maki, Sodom, Rolento, and Hugo (a character related to the enemy Andore) also starred in various Street Fighter games, while Haggar has also appeared in the Slam Masters series. Hugo, Maki, and Rolento also appeared in the SNK vs. series. Mike Haggar and Guy both appear in the Japan-only PS2 game Namco x Capcom, with the latter partnered with Ninja Commando Ginzu (Shou in Japan) from Captain Commando, another obscure Capcom title.

Final Fight is also well-known for it's censorship. It should be noted that censorship does not remove anything from Capcom canon. The original Japanese arcade version of Final Fight is the canon version. The following is a list of specific changes made to each version.

In the original arcade version of Final Fight released in Japan, during the game's opening intro, Jessica is shown wearing only her bra when Haggar turns the TV monitor. The shot was removed from the North American and Worldwide versions of the game. Instead, the scene cuts directly to Damnd while Jessica can be heard screaming on the background.

In the SEGA CD and SNES ports of the game (as well in Final Fight Guy and Final Fight One), this scene was redrawn so that Jessica appears to be wearing her red cocktail dress instead. Some of the other home versions featured Jessica with her bra, depending on the regional release.

The Sega CD version kept Poison and Roxy unchanged in the North American and European releases, with the only graphical alteration made being the length of their shorts and tank tops (which originally exposed half of their breasts). However, some of the other aspects of the game were censored as well similarly to the SNES version, including the names of the first two bosses. The Japanese Mega CD release was basically the orginal Japanese arcase verion unchanged. The opening intro is like in the Japanese arcade version, while the English version features her in the red dress.

For the English-language editions of the SNES games, as well as the SEGA CD port, Sodom (the boss of the second stage) was renamed Katana because of fears that the name would be associated with sodomy ( WTF? How would that happen?). The name of Sodom is intact in Final Fight One. However, some fans feel Katana is a more appropriate name for an American who wants to be Japanese. The first stage boss, Damnd, was also renamed to Thrasher. The quote at the end of the first bonus stage Break the Car was changed from "Oh, my God!" to "Oh, my car!" for the SNES version. When you hit someone with a normal attack in any version, you get a small explosion effect. However, in the Japanese version, when you hit an enemy with a weapon, you will see a little blood squirt, like in the arcade game. This was dropped from other versions, and instead you just have the explosion effect again.

In the West Side level (Stage 3), the sign outside the door is different depending on the version. The Japanese version has "BAR", whilst other versions have "CLUB". The statues you can often see in the Up Town level (Stage 6) are also different. In the Japanese version, the breasts are more exposed, whilst in all other versions they have been covered up significantly. The health power-ups changed, Beer became Rootbeer and whisky became vitamine. Belger's magic wheelchair thing is completely different in all versions but aside from the Japanese one. The Japanese version has Belger's chair looking like the one in the arcade version. However, in the US and PAL version the chair was changed.

The localized SNES ports also had the two "female" enemies in the game, Roxy and Poison, replaced by male versions named Sid and Billy. This was due to the fact that the developers stated that the character was a 'NewHalf'(transsexual) in the backstory, but the U.S. branch of Capcom was not aware of the character's true gender when they originally released the Arcade version. According to the book Game Over by David Sheff, when a Capcom USA playtester reviewed the contents of the game and objected to the presence of female gang members in the game, one of the designers explained that "there are no female enemies" in the game and that Poison and Roxy were actually transsexuals. In the character descriptions featured in the Super Famicom version's manual, both characters are referred as transsexuals, with Poison being the original and Roxy as a male admirer of Poison who fashioned himself after him. When these character descriptions were translated in Capcom Classics Collection, Poison was clearly identified as a male, whereas Roxy became female (most likely a translation, if not deliberate change).

Roxy and Poison were also replaced in Final Fight One (despite the fact that Damnd and Sodom kept their original names in the English version), although Poison still made an appearance in the game's manual. Despite this, Poison's counterpart (Poison Kiss) in Mighty Final Fight was featured in the North American version of the game. This was presumably due to the more cartoonish nature of the game compared to realistic look of the original game.

The opening dialogue was also adjusted for these releases; when Haggar asks Damnd "what happened to Jessica", Damnd's line was changed from "Nothing, but we'd enjoy the opportunity" to "Nothing yet.. but we will if..." Also when Haggar turns on his TV, his "You son of a..." is changed to "You fiend!"

Final Fight (and both of its sequels) featured a disturbing continue screen in the vein of the arcade version of Ninja Gaiden. In Final Fight, once the player has lost all his lives, the screen changes to the character tied to a chair with a bundle of dynamite ready to explode in his face. If the player doesn't insert a coin within the ten second countdown, the bomb will detonate, causing the screen to flash black and white. In Final Fight 2, the character is locked in a well with water slowly rising towards their head. Final Fight 3 pays tribute to Ninja Gaiden's continue screen by lowering a giant spike press on top of the character, who is tied down in the same way Ryu Hayabusa (protagonist of Ninja Gaiden) was in the arcade version. Unlike Ninja Gaiden, instead of a scream being heard at the end of the countdown, a sound effect was heard. (An explosion, a splash, etc.)

Two sequels followed, Final Fight 2 and Final Fight 3, were released exclusively on the Super Famicom. But to me, weren't as great as the original. And, Final Fight: Streetwise.

Uncalled for.

Not only the game play sucked, they made Guy, possibly the coolest character in Final Fight, try to use a gun! That's pretty much an insult to him as as it was to Shadow.

* * *

Flashback to production of Shadow the Hedgehog

* * *

"Okay Shadow, now pick up that gun, and shoot the enemies." Said Takashi Iizuka. If you don't who he is, he is the director of the Adventure games and Shadow the Hedgehog. He is also one of the key members of Sonic Team. 

"Wait, step back a litte bit. I use a gun in my own game? Why? I'm the 'Ultimate Life Form', aren't I? People will think you no longer make games with substance."

"That, Shadow, is now actually true. Because Yuji Naka just left Sonic Team."

"What! Then that means…!

"That's right! The orginal Sonic Team is now no more. Now, we can finally catch up today's new standards, and forget about all of that unneeded 'old-school' feeling.And use elements of Sonic X. "

"NNOOOOO!! If this game's gonna suck, then…Sonic will be even put through worse! I hope things are better on his end with the Next-Gen game. And why use things from Sonic X? Sonic X sucked, especially those adaptations of Sonic Adventure 1 and 2. Did you ACTUALLY forget what you did when you directed those games!? Because if you didn't, I guess you're trying to aim for a new audience of hapless kids who buy into anything that seems cool but actually stupid, and those who know nothing about the games.

"And if I did?"

"Then you're a retard who must be punished." He then started shooting at the cold-hearted director, screaming in despair again.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO! Nohohohoooooooooohaoooooooooooooo!"

* * *

End of Flashback

* * *

Final Thoughts 

You can say that this game is stupid, but I like it. Go ahead and play with your fancy Gears of War. That just means more Final Fight for me!

Score: 10 out of 10

Total : 40 out of 40 A+

"Wow, that was long." , Sally said as she moved the poster from view. "What happened to him anyway?"

As she said this, she looked to where he was beaten before the review continued. He was gone. She then heard a awkward scream. She walked to the window and saw Arvoyea standing in the street, being ran over(if that's the right term) by the Rogues, now riding on their Extreme Gear.

"Oh s…", was all she said before running outside.

She ran out just in time, as they started to leave.

"Let this be a lesson to you: Don't screw with the Babylon Rogues!" Jet shouted. Then he, Wave, and Storm departed, laughing crazily while doing so.

"Arvoyea, are alright?" She asked.

He slowly stood up, bruises and blood covering his whole body.

"Oh-hohohoh, man. I'm gonna die. I'm gonna fucking die…" he said, breathing with difficulty.

"Hopefully that doesn't happen…" she said, scratching her forehead, which had anime-style sweat drops again, with a small smile.

* * *

That's all for chapter 2. In the next chapter, I go time traveling with Sonic and the others (I was gonna do it for this chapter, but I decided to save for later.) But an incident occurs, and they find themselves in places and times that seem familiar to them. I may review a game, still thinking on that. Here's something to look for in the next chapter: 

They found themselves in Tokyo, or something like it. It was hot like summer, but this confused them. Spring had just begun. The streets were empty, and there were hardly any signs of life, save for apartments and huge skyscrapers. The city was protected by a wall. They found themselves near a building which had the logo of half a fig leaf covering its name, with the motto "God's In His Heaven... All's Right With The World". The name covered appeared to be NERV. Sonic and the others couldn't, but Arvoyea did, because he noticed what time period it was, and those who watched this anime series should also know that this was the beginning of the movie of that series, a movie so controversial and disturbing, that only a man who had clinical depression could have made something so great and yet so frightening.

"What!? It... can't ...be... NOOOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

Please read and review. Only constructive things, no flaming like crazy. Later, and have a good life. 


	5. Author's Note 2

Hey, it's Arvoyea. I'm here to say that the time traveling idea will not be in Chapter 3. I feel that I need to get better before I do something like that. Here's what you can expect:

Sonic's parents (from the Archie series) visit

1 really good (you can say it's a "Three Apples High") review of Sonic 1

Eggman brainstorming crazy ideas to defeat Sonic

Things which are actually funny

AND

The TRUE reason behind the story's title

Let me guess, you're thinking "Oh great, now you have another reason for this retarded title of this even worse story of yours. Whoop-dee-fuckin-doo." (excuse the language.)

Well, you can only really tell when the chapter is here. See you next time in chapter 3 of The Best Laid Plans of Hedgehogs and Men: 'In the year 1991...'!

I hate being single, you know? Worst days of my life. But, then again, I've always been single. Oh well, I can only hope...


End file.
